deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Rizer
Bill Rizer & Lance Bean (Contra) X Gunstars Red & Blue (Gunstar Heroes) V II.png|BMHKain 1424024142461 20150702072212927 20150702145051617 20150702181754269 20150702211434783.jpg|McGasher Description CONTRA X GUNSTAR HEROES! Two of Run n Gun's most well known duos finally settle the score with each other. Will Bill Rizer & Lance Bean require the Konami Code to win out, or will Red & Blue's sophisticated arsenal prove they're the best? Interlude Wiz: Run-n-Gun games. Simply put, shoot the crap out of everything. Fight huge bosses, and usually work together as a team! Boomstick: And how much more collaborative can you get than these duos? Wiz: Bill Rizer, & Lance Bean, the badasses that put even Rambo to shame with the popularization of the Konami Code! Boomstick: And Gunstars Red, and Blue, who were screwed as of Gunstar SUPER Heroes, but still had fans anyway! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out which team would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Bill Rizer/Lance Bean Wiz: The year is 2633. A terrorist organization has one goal in mind: Kill Humanity. Boomstick: Gotta love now shitty plots that we're cool then! Wiz: Red Falcon, the Terrorist Organization is filled with aliens a many. And are some of the most powerful as well! Boomstick: Luckily, two Elite Marine Commandos also known as "CONTRA", were hired to kick alien ass! Bill Rizer & Lance Bean has defeated The Forces of Red Falcon the most times out of all protagonists of the series. Wiz: Surprisingly, Red Falcon's leader, resembling the Xenomorph Queen doesn't have the same same as his group. He is actually called: Emporer Demon Java, and his heart is called: Emperor Demon Evil Heart Gomera Mosking. Boomstick: Not to mention so many things have been changed from the Japanese Version to the rest of the world as the chip is different EVERYWHERE ELSE! Bill & Lance are as badass as you get for run n gun duos, but the two have their favorites. Wiz: Both Bill Rizer & Lance Bean start off with the standard Rifle, the most basic weapon of all CONTRA. The Machine Gun just has a faster firing rate, the Laser does high damage when firing straight. Boomstick: The Spread Gun: AKA "The BEST Power-up EVAH!" shoots ammo at FIVE directions, each of them, A DEATH TRAP!!! Wiz: The Flame Gun can spiral straight like the laser, or have its rounds shot then explode in multiple directions. Boomstick: Homing Missiles target foes without needing to aim, while Crusher Missiles do massive damage at close range. Wiz: But while weapons in Contra have use, there are also utility that can be used, such as Rapid Fire, which makes the rate of fire faster than it already is. Boomstick: Barriers are like stars in Mario, they make Bill, and Lance invincible for a bit... Wiz: Because Smart Bombs and Nukes behave the same, he could only choose one... Boomstick: But the choice was DAMN EASY! Because Smart Bombs can only be used by touching one, we were forced to use the Nuke. Wiz: Gunstars Red & Blue DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle